Youth
by FatalEncounter
Summary: "I can't really explain when it hit me. I suppose I always knew though, I was just too blinded by my own ego to really admit it to myself, And her." It is obvious that Sonic has always had a soft spot for a certain pink hedgehog, but when it's time to face up to those feelings will he let them go or conceal them in order to save their friendship; how long can he keep pretending?
**From the moment I listened to this song I had a vision, so I decided to write another One-Shot, I really like writing them, much easier than actual stories because I don't get writers block, but as always leave feedback please that's the best way that I can grow as a writer since I'm still pretty new to writing one-shots! Thanks! The song is 'Youth' by Troye Sivan, and the song mentioned is 'Lost Boy' by Ruth B (Obsessed with both!) Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _What if_

 _What if we run away_

 _What if_

 _What if we left today_

 _What if_

 _We said goodbye to safe and sound_

 _What if_

 _What if we're hard to find_

 _What if_

 _What if we lost our minds_

 _What if_

 _We let them fall behind, and they're never found_

I can't really explain when it hit me.

I suppose I always knew though,

I was just too blinded by my own

Ego to really admit it to myself,

And her.

I watched her as she soaked in the sun's radiation,

her skin glistened in its rays, as her hair was elegantly

scattered around her; her eyes closed peacefully,

closing herself off from the rest of the world.

I smiled sheepishly, taking a hand to rub the back of my neck

from childish habit; _she's so beautiful._

"Sonic?" I turned instantly faking a stretching pose, meeting the gaze of soft sky blue eyes.

"What's up?" I added cooly.

He looked from me then towards Amy who was lying a few feet away from me in the sand, clearly unaware of his gaze - or mine. "Um," he started softly, "Knuckles and I decided to go get some food? Did you wanna come?"

I shrugged, "Nah, I'm good."

He raised a brow, "You don't want food?"

I laid back in my seat, slipping my hands behind my head, "Nah." Just before I resumed my view of Amy, I caught Tails smirk slyly. I narrowed my eyes, "What?" I demanded.

He shook his head slightly, letting out a few soft chuckles, "Nothing, just-" his ocean eyes went back towards the pink beauty, "It's nothing." He motioned his head back towards his workshop as he angled his body to turn, "We will be gone **awhile** , so don't wait up."

"Um, okay." I breathed.

He turned from me, a light smile on his lips as he turned away from me and walked towards Knuckles who stood impatiently by the workshop. _I wonder what that was about?_

I turned back to resume my gaze, but when I did so I noticed that she gotten up, and was returning towards me. I slumped in my chair as I kept my eyes only open a tiny slit so that I could watch her as she walked towards me. Her hair that was now a few inches past her shoulders swayed in the soft ocean breeze, her eyes had awoken from their slumber as they glistened with energy, a soft smile of contempt on her rosy lips.

Okay.

I tried, I really did.

But, I couldn't help myself.

If a girl as gorgeous as Amy was

walking in your direction,

you would look too.

I soaked in her hourglass figure as her bikini gracefully outlined each curve, defining for me the trace of her body so easily it was actually unbelievable someone could look _that damn good_ in a swimsuit. She didn't have a large chest (which she would always complain to me about) but from my view right now I'm having no objections.

If I had to pick what I liked most about her body, it would probably be her legs, _chaos,_ they drove me crazy. They didn't really have the 'thigh gap' that she had obsessed about when she was younger, they had naturally grown to be thicker, and much to my content - and countless of fanboys - she allowed her body to mature just as mother nature intended; and _damn_ , mother nature did her a solid.

I fully closed my eyes as I felt her presence getting closer, but I felt her hand gently slap the side of my knee causing it to flop sideways. "Hey Bum," She silky voice teased, "Get up."

I opened an eye, looking at her 'annoyed', "The purpose of being a bum, is to sleep. _So,_ if you don't mind." I closed my eyes again, adjusting my position in my chair until I felt most comfortable.

She scoffed, turning around giving me a side view of her _rather large_ behind (Okay, that is definitely on the list of top five). "You know I invited you over so that you would actually spend time with me? Not just bum around."

I looked up at her lazily, watching as she got dressed in her jean shorts and loose tank top, "What did you have in mind?"

She shrugged taking a seat besides me, running her hands through her hair, "I dunno we would play volleyball?" I groaned in response, she only giggled as she continued to list ideas, "Well, we could have gone into the water for a swim." I glared at her as she snickered, holding up her hands in defense, "Okay, maybe not that, but we could have done something together."

"Geez Ames," I mocked, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're becoming a little too obsessed with spending time with me."

She snorted, "Sonic, I swear to chaos, if you bring this up ag-"

I continued, ignoring her threats, "I mean, this wouldn't be the first time you've shown a little _too_ much interest in me." Suddenly I felt a cotton fabric against my face, sand spilling from it - she had thrown her towel.

"I was eleven years old Sonic!" She screamed.

"Twelve." I corrected as I brushed the sand off me.

"Whatever," She groaned, "When are you ever going to let it go." She crossed her arms, "I swear I don't even know why I bother with you."

I shrugged, "At least you don't have to tie me up anymore."

"Chaos Sonic!" She screeched folding over in embarrassment as she tried to make herself smaller, "You are so embarrassing! I was twelve! I didn't know what I was doing!" She cried.

I chuckled at her squeamish demeanor, "I don't blame ya Ames, I'm quite handsome you know."

"You're full of it, that's what you are." She retorted.

"So besides chasing me around, and tieing me up against my will, what else did you have in mind for today?" I poked.

She sat up rolling her eyes trying her best to suppress the blush that was forming on her cheeks, _she's adorable._ "Let's just go back to my house and watch a movie."

I stood up, stretching my hands above my head, "Okay Ames, but," her eyes locked onto mine, "this time, just ask me before you tie me up." I roughed her hair, "I might say yes."

She slapped my hand away in disgust, "Bite me."

 _My youth_

 _My youth is yours_

 _Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls_

 _My youth_

 _My youth is yours_

 _Run away now and forevermore_

 _My youth_

 _My youth is yours_

 _The truth so loud you can't ignore_

 _My youth, my youth, my youth_

 _My youth is yours_

I think it started when she turned fourteen.

She had calmed down immensely from her obsessive pre-teen days, she was more focused on herself rather than on me; and honestly, I think that was probably the best move for the both of us.

Our relationship grew from that point on. She didn't chase me around anymore, sure she still continued to openly show her devotion towards me - but it was more in private than out in the open in front of everyone. It was still a little awkward when holidays rolled around, she would always be expecting me to ask her to be my date for events that the gang hosted, and at times I would, since I didn't see any harm at taking on a few dates here and there nothing serious; and I suppose the more we hung out, the clearer it sunk in that I only viewed her as a friend.

Gradually, she stopped proclaiming her love for me, of course she would admit she cared deeply for me as a teammate and close friend - family even - but she no longer would show romantic interest.

When she turned fifteen, that was when the dramatic change began.

She started training a lot with Knuckles, improving her skills not to show off to me but to impress herself. I completely encouraged it and complimented her whenever I noticed her advancing, because I was fairly proud of her; she had come a long way.

To the point that she hardly used her hammer, she could hold her own in hand to hand combat - and admittingly, without her knowing she beat me _once_ but of course I told her I let her win.

She started to help the gang out more, since Eggman was becoming more of a threat each day.

During one battle, a rather large one, Amy had gotten hurt, really hurt. She had a long gash on her arm from a claw of one of Eggman's robots, and it was bleeding quite profusely, but she refused to tap out. Each time she was knocked down she would get back up, with more rage and adrenaline fueling her to continue; battling Eggman wasn't just my fight anymore but had become hers too.

That was the day I realized that I no longer had to protect her, she was no longer the damsel in distress, but a hero, right alongside the rest of us.

She had also taken up a hobby, she loved to dance. I'd pass by the dance studio she would go to and watch her sometimes - without her knowledge - and she was actually, pretty amazing.

I attended each one of her recitals, even though she was nervous to invite me because of our prior relationship when she was younger; but I never failed to show, nor was I late.

I loved watching her dance, I would tell her all the time too. She was so raw, and passionate about it that she just took your breath away - not mentioning the cool tricks she would do or the fact that her jumps were incredibly high. It was mesmerizing watching her, even when she danced with groups, she would always be featured in the front and I would never look away. Sometimes I didn't notice she had other people on stage with her until Tails would mention it.

My favorite performance was her first solo, it was to the song 'Lost Boy'. A song she had written for about me, and the team. It told a story of her childhood, of how alone she was, until she met all of us, and how we became her family, saving her from her loneliness - a promise I had done my best to fulfill.

I would still remember the feeling of happiness that swelled up in my heart as I watched her unfold on stage, blossoming into such a wonderful, self-reliant, intelligent, and _beautiful_ young woman - it was one of the very few times I cried.

Around her sixteenth birthday, Amy and I became much better friends that I could have ever expected us to be.

We had sleepovers, _yeah_ , let that soak in.

She became my best friend, and I learned more than I could have if she continued her obsessive fangirl phase.

I noted that Amy is the fiercest person I know, by far. Anyone who questions her strength because of her petite size is sure in for a surprise.

She's driven, and gets things done, her way or the highway - as annoying as that can be sometimes, it is admirable. Her determination is what fuels the team when we get down, and without her we probably wouldn't get as much done.

She's smart too.

Definitely up in the ranks with Tails.

But most important, she is understanding.

Whenever you need someone there, she is the first one to make sure you are okay even if she isn't. She was the first person to actually worry about _my emotions_ , something no one has ever done for me before. Tails and Knuckles are my best pals, but they never really worried if I was okay besides my physical health, and when Amy came along I finally found someone I could open up too - I've told her things I haven't even told Tails.

I wouldn't trade her for anyone else.

And I guess, that's where slowly the emotions began to creep in.

It's funny though, both Amy and I dated other people. I of course had Sally, a girl I had known before Amy, and we decided that we would give each other a chance; after so many years it was inevitable. Amy never really had a long term relationship, she was actually quite the heart-breaker, she would go out with different guys almost every other week, claiming that she just wanted to enjoy her time with different people never really committing herself to anyone.

And things went good for a while.

Amy was happy being on her own, I no longer had to worry about her physical safety nor about her emotional health. We were friends, and both Amy and I had agreed it was best that way.

Sally though, claimed she didn't buy it - which I don't blame her.

I guess I never really noticed it, but I've always had a soft spot for the pink beauty; more so as we grew closer. I spent most of my time with Amy, I had just become accustomed to her company, and Sally, as much as she had gotten along with Amy, didn't enjoy how much time and effort I put into keeping her happy.

I'd always remember important dates that related to Amy, like her birthday or our 'friendaversary', and quite often I would forget dates that I had planned with Sally; I had even gotten Amy a valentines gift each year, which erupted into a big fight between Sally and I. I suppose I just always had Amy in my heart, but not in my mind, I never really put two and two together - Sally had already done it for me.

So, we ended up breaking up. I wasn't extremely heart broken, just minor fractions, but Amy swooped in cheering me up instantly claiming that Sally was a moron for leaving me; which I agreed too.

I was first tempted to kiss Amy on her seventeenth birthday.

We were alone on my front porch, watching the waves crash onto the shore. She rested her head on my shoulder, breathing lightly as we just sat there in silence enjoying each other's company.

" _Thank you." She whispered._

 _I turned to look down at her, "For what? Eating all your cake?"_

 _She laughed, "No idiot, for," she sighed smiling, "for being my friend."_

" _Ames," I began but she shook her head._

" _Look, I know I was kind of unbearable when I was younger-"_

" _Kind of?" I teased._

" _Okay," she grunted, "I was very,very,very annoying." I nodded in approval, "But, as I was saying, I am grateful that you stood by me anyway." She slipped her hand into mine, lacing her slender fingers with mine, as she caressed my hand with her thumb, "It means a lot." Her gaze was locked onto our hands, as mine was locked on her. "I didn't grow up with a lot of friends, so when I met you, and you were so nice, I got a little carried away." She giggled, "I just never really had interactions with other people before, not since my mother died. I always kept to myself," her eyes slowly lingered upwards, "until I met you. You were so welcoming, so friendly, so happy; I envied it. I wanted to be happy like you, I wanted to have friends like you, a family, a place where you belonged, a place where you felt... safe."_

 _I just sat in silence, ears perked up in attention as she continued._

" _And although we had a rocky start, I appreciate you sticking through it with me." She squeezed my hand, "but that isn't why I want to thank you." She looked up at me, her eyes were filled with so much emotion it kind of frightened to look, small tears were rolling down her ivory cheeks, but her lips were in a gentle smile, "You gave me a family Sonic, a place to finally belong," she cradled my hand in both her hands now, "you gave me a home."_

I looked over my shoulder, she was now nineteen.

And just as beautiful as she was when I first met her.

She was oblivious to my gaze, like always. She had her hair up in a messy pony tail, wearing her lazy sweatpants and one of my shirt that she had stolen from me years ago; and honestly, I've never seen something so absolutely perfect in all my years of traveling, nothing on this planet could take my breath away like she can.

My heart pounded in my chest.

My mouth began to dry.

And my legs became jell-o.

As I took her hand into mine.

She turned to look at me confused, raising a brow at my sudden touch. "Sonic?" She asked concerned, "Something wrong?" I tugged at her arm, indicating I wanted her closer - because right now moving wasn't really possible for me. She paused the television and scooted closer to me, lacing her fingers with mine. "Yeah?"

 _What if_

 _What if we start to drive_

 _What if_

 _What if we close our eyes_

 _What if_

 _We're speeding through red lights into paradise_

 _'Cause we've no time for getting old_

 _Mortal bodies, timeless souls_

 _Cross your fingers, here we go_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

I need to say something.

I know there is a chance that she would reject me,

But I just need her to know, I want to be able to

express the feelings I have locked for so long;

because no matter how much I try to run from

it, the truth is that..

 _My youth_

 _My youth is yours_

"Ames," I whispered, "I need to say something."

"Alright." She stood up in attention.

I took in a breath, "We have known each other for a long time Ames, and I think that it's best if we-"

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me." She gasped playfully.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Okay good." She nodded, "I'd be heartbroken you know."

"Ames," I scolded, she lowered her ears, and nodded apologetically, "Okay, as I was saying," I eyed her, waiting for her to make any sarcastic remarks but she stayed quiet, so I continued, "We have known each for a long time, and I have to be honest about something." I looked towards the ground, _okay maybe this isn't as easy as I thought,_ "I, um, you see," I took in a deep breath, "I," my lips felt like they were going to disintegrate they were so dry, "I kind of.."

Amy gave me a gentle shove of encouragement, keeping her eyes on me attentively for support. I could feel her hand gently massaging mine in order to calm my nerves, I sighed smiling at her for being such a good friend; but doubting myself if I should break that bond for my own selfish reasons.

Things were good, why would I want to ruin it?

She waited patiently.

I looked down at our hands, I want to ruin it because it could be so much better.

I don't have to dream about holding her, I could actually do it without fear of her figuring me out.

I don't have to steal glances and pretend like I don't gawk at her beauty, as I constantly drink her in without any limitations.

I don't have to imagine what it would feel like to kiss her, to _have her_ , because we could finally do those intimate things I have wanted for so long.

I could finally make her mine, and that's why I'm willing to ruin this.

 _My youth is yours_

 _Run away now and forevermore_

 _My youth_

 _My youth is yours_

 _The truth so loud you can't ignore_

 _My youth, my youth, my youth_

 _My youth is yours_

"Ames," I grinned sheepishly, "I, I love you."

She tilted her head to the side, smiling, "Sonic, you are such a dork. I love you too." As she proceeded to get up, I held her back.

"No, Ames." I pulled her back down, "You don't understand." I lifted a hand to touch her cheek gingerly rubbing it with my thumb, her eyes widened in realization, _there you go._

"Oh," She mouthed.

I nodded, smiling boyishly, "Yeah."

She pulled away instantly. Leaving me feeling cold, "No." She breathed, "No." she shook her head, "No." she continued to repeat.

"Ames I-" I stood, trying to bring her back to me but she refused.

She held her hands up, "No, no, no." She cried. She turned around, refusing to face me, "No." She whispered, but her voice was beginning to crack.

She's crying.

I stepped towards her but she held up a hand to stop me, my feet froze. "This isn't fair." She hissed, "This isn't how it was suppose to go."

"Ames, I can explain." I protested.

But when she spun around, I instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over me, eating at my heart. I was being selfish, I didn't stop to think how she would react, how she would feel after the constant years of rejection, after I had told her for so many years that we would never be more than friends; I had set in my own fate. I had encouraged her to move on, and now I'm here proclaiming my love to someone who was to far gone, who had picked herself up from all the pieces I had broken; and now I stand here asking her if she would forget all of it for my own heart.

"You said, we would never happen." She cried, "You said we would never been more than friends! You said Sonic!" Tears were now streaming down her face, "How can you seriously look at me and tell me this, don't you know what you're asking of me!" She screamed, shaking her head, "Chaos Sonic! Why are you so selfish!"

"I know." I breathed, "I know. I'm asking a lot, but listen Ames," she shook her head, but in irritation I stepped forward and gripped at her hand, " **Listen** ," I ordered, she didn't look at me, but her ears were at full attention so it was enough for me to continue, "I'm not asking you to do anything. I don't expect us to be together, I don't expect anything from you." My grip on her hand lightened, "I just," I sighed, "I needed to tell you. I had to. It was eating me up inside."

I placed a soft hand under her chin, "But," I pried hopefully, "if something could be salvaged, then _please tell me."_ I begged.

She was quiet.

And I was patient.

I would be until I got my answer.

Even if I didn't like it, I needed to know,

If somehow we could make this work, or if

It was my turn to bottle up my emotions

for her happiness.

Suddenly she shoved me playfully, "I hate you." Her hands went to rub away the tears that had formed, a soft smile on her lips. "Of course I still love your idiotic, selfish, egotistical, annoying -"

"I get it Amy."

"Stubborn," she continued, "impatient, inconsiderate, caring," she softened, "funny, passionate, inspiring, brave, _handsome_ ,"

"I like that one."

She rolled her eyes, "and most importantly protective, self."

"So?"

"So." She breathed, "I'm not rejecting you. I just need time."

I lazily wrapped an arm around her, "Don't worry Babe, I'll butter you up."

"What am I getting myself into?" She mocked.

"The best decision of your life." I answered.

She simply smiled, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. We haven't really talk about intimate emotions like this since the last time we talked about our status, when I told her she needed to move on. I gently took her face into my hands again, "Amelia Rose, I love you." Her blush deepened, "I've always loved you. It just took some time for me to catch up with my emotions."

"Well, better late than never."

I rested my forehead on hers, "Better late than never." I repeated.

And I did something I have been waiting to do for the longest time, something that I have resisted due to fear, something that I have been _craving_ more than anything in the world.

I kissed her.

My youth, my heart, my soul,

all of me, belonged to her.

I always have.

And now,

I'm finally,

 _finally_ **home**.

 _My youth is yours_


End file.
